Drunken mishap
by Cutebabycheeks123
Summary: What happens when hiccup is stressed out and Jack wants to help *true story*


This actually happened to me and my girlfriend when we got drunk, we don't have any record except a video we were gonna post on the internet but chose not to after we watched it so instead I made this one-shot and also because Topanga hasn't taught me how to write multiple chapter stories

-Jackson

"Camera clicks on"

"Is this fucking thing on...Oh it is Okay hi my name is Jack Frost and my boyfriend hiccup is very stressed out and he won't calm down so I'm gonna lure him into drinking and melt away the stress and he is also very funny whenever he gets drunk".

Jack got up while holding a six pack of Budweiser lite.

"Hey babe I have something for you".

Jack walked from their small office room into a small living room where he saw hiccup on the couch looking over paperwork. Hiccup looked up and smiled.

"Hey *Jackie*".

"Look what I got you".

Jack gestured to the beer while smirking. Hiccup took off his glasses and looked closer.

"What makes you think I have time to drink Jack".

"I just thought you could use a couple of drinks because of how much you are working and all this overtime so I just thought we could have a nice night".

Hiccup looked at him dumbfounded and then looked at him with a sure look.

"**Jack is this another way of saying you want to have sex?**"

"No...please Hiccy I just want one drink with you". ***Jack gave hiccup his pleading eyes that hiccup oh so hated with all his might.*** Finally hiccup gave in.

"Fine but one drink because I have work Tommarow".

"Yay".

Jack grabbed a bottle and handed it to hiccup and grabbed another for himself. He sat the rest of them on the coffee table and sat next to hiccup, then put the camera on the table as well.

"Jack why do you have the camera on?"

"Oh don't pay attention to the camera just talk to me about work".

"Okay". Hiccup said a little taken back.

"Well I woke up and drove to work thinking today is gonna be a slow day since it's Wednesday and walk in and the office is filled with people who want tax reclaims and other bullshit but what caught my eye was that there were only three people working I was just so mad and to make it worst my fucking boss threatened to fire me!"

While hiccup was ranting on Jack was listening intently.

"About ten minutes later"

"Then this lady that had a case had no acknowledge I could've gone home but noooooo I had to stay and listen about her god damn mother getting a perm and how she didn't like it".

Hiccup was all ready done with his first bottle and Jack noticed this so being the gentleman and awesome boyfriend he said:

"Another one?"

"""A couple more drinks later (okay we don't know many but still a lot more than we should have drank) ;)

"Cause you, you got what I need and you say your just a friend and you say your just a friend".

Jack was currently singing while really drunk.

"No wait I got one 'cough cough' let it go let it go can't hold it back anymore let it go".

Jack was Covering his ears.

****"Not that I don't like your singing but I hate that song".****

*****"Yeah so do I".*****

Hiccup then giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just that I am working as a tax agent and I really don't like or plan on being one in my future".

"Yeah and I totally forgot where I work I'm probably gonna remember it in the morning you know what I just remembered that your mom used to go on and on about how you would be the perfect tax agent but you said ******you wanted to become a animator for dreamworks****** I think you should give up on being a tax agent and shoot for being a animator".

Jack looked over and saw that hiccup was fast asleep.

He looks so cute when he's asleep. Jack thought.

He stood up and picked up hiccup bridal style and carried him in their room and tucked him in. He then walked in the living room and grabbed his camera.

"Well we had a lot of fun and he let loose so I should be glad bye".

 _Jack turned off the camera and Walked into their room and laid down. Hiccup scooted closer to Jack and laid his hands and head on jacks chest._

Anotherbad day turned into a great drunken day.

* Jackie is actually my nickname :)

** We did not have sex and no it was not another way of saying I did want to have sex

*** I do give Topanga pleading eyes that she can't say no to and she hates very much ;)

**** I do not like frozen whatsoever

***** Topanga hates frozen also but she can sing Demi lavatos let it go

****** Topanga does want to become a dreamworks animator and she is great at drawing and painting

Okay got that over with :)

I swear everything in this story is real even the story about the lady and her moms perm, and this is the conversation we really had and there was more but that's personal and couldn't make it safe.

We still have migraines and look horrible but we did drink more than a six pack that's for sure ;)

Okay dokie got that over with and I was thinking of having Topanga write another chapter but how we were in the morning because she remembers every detail but not me :(

Anyway what Topanga says:

Remember review and be honest

-Jackie out


End file.
